


[Podfic] They're All Together Ooky by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Matt/N7 - Freeform, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Season 8 Doesn't Exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: At Lance's Halloween party, the alien guests have a hard time recognizing or understanding Shiro and Keith's costumes... or why those costumes apparently give them an excuse to act likeThat.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] They're All Together Ooky by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They're All Together Ooky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627075) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> I highly enjoyed making this one. Doing all the voices, adding in a couple of effects and adding music was a lot of fun. All thanks goes to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream) for allowing me to podfic her work. Please go to her page and peruse the rest of her work as she has quite the variety of storylines about our two favorite dudes, Keith and Shiro.

[ ](https://imgur.com/77iEz0f)

  * [Listen on YouTube with Music](https://youtu.be/BqI-CPnLVj4)
  * [Listen on YouTube without Music](https://youtu.be/IdkXjE5r7tY)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 (with music) [20.4mb/0:22:38]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7i4x5wtmjpk2i73/They%2527re_All_Together_Ooky_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon_with_music.mp3/file)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 (without music) [19.4mb/0:21:34]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2vuuuxxqqvbu0ma/They%2527re_All_Together_Ooky_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon_without_music.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 (with music) [20.4mb/0:22:38]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17jY5eC2wnNZ8ovovbM-ATSvvIjFmdU1d)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 (without music) [19.4mb/0:21:34]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JHgfEcTIshO2gfJ4RjImYlWpj_FXBTrw)
  * Streaming (with music): 

  * Streaming (without music): 




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
